LUZ
by Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista
Summary: En una mañana tranquila un curioso niño salía fuera de su hogar... en ese momento aprecia una hermosa maravilla. (Basado en TMNT 2012)


** Buenos días, tardes y noches a todos ustedes :D Acá me presento con un nuevo fic más, que espero como siempre les guste a todos ustedes jejeje. **

**DISCLAIMER: Las TMNT no me pertenece, si fuera así habría hecho maravillas con ellas XD (No piensen mal) **

**¬¬¬:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

**LA LUZ **

—_Ángel que das luz a mi vida…_ - La hermosa melodía de un niño de cinco años sonaba en medio de las penumbras de la noche. – _Eres el aire que quiero respirar…_ - Sonrió al llegar a esta línea de la canción, era una de sus canciones favoritas, por lo que no evitaba cantarla seguido, además, le importaba poco no poder pronunciar bien la R, todavía, más bien parecía una L. – _Ángel que alivias mis heridas, no te alejes, que muero si no estas…_ - Acompañado de su Osito de Peluche color café, caminaba fuera de su hogar, era muy temprano para que un pequeño como él este por estos lados, y más cuando no salía el sol y podía encontrarse con cualquier extraño merodeando por donde él estaba.

En ese momento vio la abertura de una tapa de alcantarilla, le llamó la atención el bullicio de la superficie que empezaba a formarse debido a los minutos que pasaban. Pero lo que más provoco que su curiosidad despertara fue una especie de estela amarillenta que entraba por esa abertura, en ese momento parte del lugar se ilumino, lo cual sorprendió al niño de ojos celestes.

—Guau. – Exclamo para si mismo. - ¿Qué es eso…? – Se acercó temeroso creyendo que podría tratarse de algo peligroso, atrajo su osito hacia su pecho, fue en ese momento en el que en su faceta aumentó la sorpresa, cuando su mirada hizo reflejo con ese rayo iluminante provocó que sus ojos dejen apreciar un brillo del color del cielo muy hermoso, dignos de pertenecerles a un ángel.

Se quedó apreciando tremenda maravilla por un buen rato, busco un lugar donde sentarse con tal de no alejarse, a cada momento que pasaba la estela cada vez se hacía más brillante, y a pesar de que los muros desprendían humedad, el lugar no evitaba tornarse cálido.

Colocó su pequeño caparazón en una de las paredes, recostándose en el momento. Se había olvidado por completo de su hogar, y de lo preocupado que estaría su padre probablemente, aunque la verdad, eso no le importaba al niño. Jamás en su vida vio algo como esto, y el poder apreciarlo así sea por última vez hacía que su experiencia sea aun más emocionante.

El calor cada vez aumentaba, lentamente. En eso, se oyó un eco entre los muros, se asustó al principio porque en todo este momento solo había estado rodeado de silencio, luego agudizó su sentido del oído para darse cuenta que dicha voz le pertenecía a su…

—¿Papá? – Se reincorporó con el oso a su lado. - ¡Papá! – Lo llamó para así guiarlo a donde él estaba.

Lo observó acercarse a lo lejos, su rostro le indicaba su desesperación infinita, una que desapareció al ver al niño cerca de esa extraña maravilla brillante.

—¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL! – Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, movió sus pies coordinando sus pasos velozmente hacia una dirección en específica, y esa dirección era su hijo.

—Papi. – Levanto sus manitos emocionado, sintiendo como el mutante mayor lo cargaba con desesperación para después rodearlo con sus fuertes brazos y colocarlo en su pecho. Una nueva misión entró en la mente del hombre, aquella en la que no debía de soltar a su hijo por nada en el mundo.

—Oh mi niño. – Lo meció ya más tranquilo. - ¿Por qué te saliste de casa? – Se separó un poco para mirarlo con reproche. – A tus hermanitos y a mí nos diste un buen susto.

—Perdona papá. – Agacho su cabeza, mostrando una faceta de perrito abandonado en la lluvia. – Pero no podía dormir, así que salí un rato a caminar. Pero no lo hice solo, mi osito me acompañó. – Le sonrió mostrando el suave objeto que sostenía. – Yo estaba apunto de volver a casa, hasta que vi eso. – Señalo con su dedo esa estela proveniente de la rendija. – Es muy bonito.

El viejo roedor lo observó sonriente.

—Sí, lo es. – Lanzó un suspiro. – Creo que llevo un buen tiempo en el que ya no veo algo así.

—¿Me dices que es? Quiero saberlo papi.

Splinter camino hacia donde había señalado el niño, al acercarse con él en brazos sintió entonces una paz muy reconfortante. La iluminación que ofrecía la estela lo rodeó. Sostuvo la manito del niño con ternura para que, junta con la suya, la levante con el fin de sentir aun más cerca el calor que le ofrecía aquella maravilla. Miguel Ángel expreso su riza porque esa hermosa experiencia podía compartirla con su padre.

—Eso se llama _luz_ hijo mío. – Hablo en el acto.

—_¿Luz? _– Preguntó sorprendido. – Como la que tenemos en casa.

—Algo así, solo que estaes una _luz _diferente. – Lo miró. – Esta es aquella que el sol nos brinda, aquella que los humanos gozan a menudo, aquella _luz_... – Para su sorpresa el niño interrumpió.

—En la que ellos se sienten libres… - Se entristeció el menor.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero hay momentos en los que se les antoja compartirla con nosotros. – Chocó su nariz de forma juguetona con su hijo, haciendo que ambos soltaran una carcajada. – Para que así niños buenos como tú puedan al menos sentir lo que los humanos suelen ignorar, o incluso descuidar. – Explicó.

—No entiendo el por qué de eso, con solo ver esta _luz _me doy cuenta de que el mundo de arriba es increíble. – Expreso su maravilla, por no decir curiosidad sobre la superficie.

—Y lo es. – Le dirigió una mirada profunda y llena de comprensión, él había vivido en ese lugar antes, era muy hermoso por todas aquellas bellezas naturales que poseía, lo que más le gustaba era ver la puesta de sol allá en Japón, el astro rey irradiaba la misma _luz _que él sentía con su hijo aquí, y le apenaba saber que sus pequeños niños no podían explorar el mundo con la misma emoción con la que lo hacía él a su edad. Pero era por su propio bienestar, si la gente los descubrían podían matarlos en aquellos fríos laboratorios tratando de descubrir más sobre ellos. Pensar en algo así le aterraba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un tímido bostezo, al voltear la vista observa con amor a su pequeño niño, el cual expresaba su cansancio sobándose uno de sus ojitos con su mano al tiempo que sus labios empezaban a torcerse formando una especie de trompita, algo común en los bebés, pero para un padre primerizo como Splinter, apreciar esto era algo que en cierta forma te divertía.

—¿Ahora sí tienes sueño? – Le preguntó sonriente.

—Tal vez. – Trató de mentirle, pero a su edad y por propia costumbre era el peor de todos en ese oficio.

—Ya debemos regresar mi niño. – Sugirió.

—Pero quiero quedarme aquí. – Volvió a bostezar. – Si esto es parte de la superficie, ¿Pues para que te miento papi? La neta que me encanta un chorro.

—De eso me di cuenta hace mucho. – Y era verdad, desde muy temprana edad, a Miguel Ángel le fascinaba todo lo que este relacionado con la ciudad de Nueva York, él solía imaginarse con felicidad cómo sería la vida allí, hasta que Rafael le rompía su burbuja diciéndole que los humanos le tendrían miedo por su aspecto. – Pero tus hermanitos deben estar muy preocupados por ti, además, los dejé a los tres solos en casa y el solo pensar que no me tienen consigo hace que me asuste. – Confesó.

No podía contradecir sus palabras, en mucho tenía razón.

—…Sí papá. – Resignado obedeció, con la mirada abajo trato de contener sus lágrimas de cristal.

—No, no mi niño. – Se las secó con su mano. – El que nos tengamos que ir no significa que no vuelvas a ver esta _luz. _

—¿Crees que algún día pueda volver a aparecer así de la nada? – Por un momento su rostro se iluminó de esperanza.

—No lo creo. – Dijo haciendo que el menor se desanime, en ese momento continuó. – Yo sé que volverá a aparecer. – Le sonrió.

Al darse cuenta de ello, Mikey correspondió su alegría, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo se acurrucó en el hombro de su padre con su osito en brazos.

—Gracias papá. – Su voz sonaba un poco agotada, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Después del leve insomnio que sufrió merecía al menos algo de tranquilidad.

Splinter lo atrajo suavemente, para acunarlo como una madre amorosa con su hijo, pensando que así podría ayudarlo a dormir, sin vacilar apoyo su peluda mejilla suavemente en la cabecita de su hijo, sin perder tiempo se dio media vuelta para después emprender marcha hacia su hogar, a la vieja estación de metro abandonada.

El niño aún no conciliaba el sueño, a principio del camino, estando aún en brazos de su padre, levanto su mirada observando esa hermosa estela, la _luz _emanaba muy profundamente de allí, y parecía que era más fuerte que nunca, si me hablan de hipótesis, Mikey pensó que aquella _luz _tenía algo de vida, por lo que esa podría ser la razón de su potente brillo, como si esta misma lo llamara para que el pequeño ninja continuara contemplando su belleza, lo que provocó que el niño esbozara una linda sonrisa.

—_Prometo que volveré. _– Pensó animado.

Fue en ese instante en el que cerró sus ojos.

FIN

**¬¬¬:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? :D**

**Quise hacer una historia en la que se relate la primera experiencia que tuvo Mikey sobre la luz del sol, porque me supongo que habiendo vivido sus primeros años en las alcantarillas no sabrá como es el mundo de allá arriba. **

**Y obvio que quise incluir aquí a Splinter, ya que casi no lo hago presente en mis fics :D Así que Fanáticas de este precioso roedor, espero que les haya gustado este humilde trabajo que hago con mucho gusto Jejeje.**

**Antes de que se me olvide, sobre la canción que Mikey estaba cantando al principio de la historia, se llama "Ángel" y el autor es Christian Castro, lo buscan en Youtube si lo desean, y para que comparen la voz de mi niño con esa canción escuchen hasta el final y sabrán de lo que hablo XD**

**¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO! Y no olviden que tengo una encuesta arriba de mi perfil, necesito su opinión por favor.**

**¡BYE! **


End file.
